


Letters From London

by ipretendimawriter



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipretendimawriter/pseuds/ipretendimawriter





	Letters From London

It was a dreary night in London. The snow had begun to fall with no signs of stopping. As Mycroft peered out the old oak window, he could see the roads beginning to ice. The lampposts flickered on as he sat down at his desk.

_My dearest Gregory,_

Mycroft shakes his head as the paper crumples beneath his hands.

_Gregory,_

He shook his head again, as the smooth fountain pen was offering no comfort in his struggle.

_My love,_

He settled on that opening.

 

* * *

 

 

Across London, the younger Holmes was facing a similar battle. His computer the only light source in his dim apartment. The dreariness of a London winter had infiltrated 221B.

_John,_

He immediately deleted it.

_John,_

He started again. This time a line typed beneath it before deleting it all. He took a deep breath and started again.

_John,_

His fingers froze.

 

* * *

 

 

_My love,_

_I do not know what I did to deserve you._

He smiled at the truth of the statement.

_But I am grateful every day that you chose me the same way I chose you._

He began to think back on the first days of their relationship, smirking at how reflective Gregory had made him.

_My love for you grows every day and I am eternally grateful you have made my house a home._

The wind picked up outside and the streets of London turned howling. He wondered how long his other half would be, as crime never slept.

 

* * *

 

 

_John,_

_I’m sorry._

He knew he could have ended the letter there and it would have said all it needed to.

_I am not sorry for protecting you though._

He also knew that was not what John would want to hear.

_Whether you know or not, you mean a great deal to me._

He deleted that line for it spoke from a shallow place.

_However, you must know you mean a great deal to me._

He settled on that.

 

* * *

 

 

_You have melted the so called Ice Man and made me a sap, in your own words._

He smiled.

_You have also made me realize the true value to having love._

He realized this would be harder to write than originally thought.

_And I have realized it is something I never wish to live without again._

His mind raced at what would follow that line. But his heart settled.

 

* * *

 

 

_I know I have hurt you, but I try to do what is right._

He hadn’t realized this had an underlying innocence to it, but John would.

_I have caused you more hurt than happiness, and for that I apologize again._

He hesitated at writing anymore.

_But I intend to make it up to you._

His hands caressed his laptop as he considered shutting it and leaving life as be.

 

* * *

 

 

_I do wish I could have done this completely in person, however, I feel I would never have gotten through it all._

As he set the pen back on the stationary, his tensions eased.

_I vow to love you, for the rest of our days._

He smiled.

_I vow to protect you for the rest of our days, as I know you will protect my heart._

_I vow to be the best man for you and to you and in return all I ask for in return is your love._

* * *

 

 

He decided it was a risk was worth taking.

_I love you John Watson and every day I will prove it._

_Let me prove it._

He closed his laptop and quickly set it on the chair opposite his.

He walked to the window and looked out on the streets of London.

He couldn’t help but wonder what he was missing out there.

And then the door opened.

 

* * *

 

 

Mycroft barely wrote out the rest before he heard the front door quietly open and close.

He heard the familiar steps of his love, first in the foyer, next the kitchen, then finally the hall to his office.

He heard Gregory’s hesitation as he neared the entrance to the study.

“Myc?” He whispered.

“In here, my dear.” Gregory’s head popped in, a large smile plastered on it.

“Didn’t expect you to be up. Freezing out there. You’re lucky you were in here.” He walked over to the younger man, a kiss laid upon his forehead and two cold hands on his shoulders. Mycroft couldn’t help but stared up at the older man, his hair dampening from the wet snow.

“What’re you working on?” The question snapped Mycroft into reality. He grabbed the letter and handed it to Greg.

“Something for you.” Greg’s surprise was evidently. He snatched the envelope out of Mycroft’s hand.

“For me? Why thank you.” They shared a smile as Greg unfolded it. The older man’s smile widened as he began to read.

 

_My love,_

_I do not know what I did to deserve you._

_But I am grateful every day that you chose me the same way I chose you._

_My love for you grows every day and I am eternally grateful you have made my house a home._

_You have melted the so called Ice Man and made me a sap, in your own words._

_You have also made me realize the true value to having love._

_And I have realized it is something I never wish to live without again._

_I do wish I could have done this completely in person, however, I feel I would never have gotten through it all._

_I vow to love you, for the rest of our days._

_I vow to protect you for the rest of our days, as I know you will protect my heart._

_I vow to be the best man for you and to you and in return all I ask is for your love._

_Marry me, so I may always show you my affections from now until eternity._

_And in the words of Beethoven,_

_Continue to love me- never misjudge the most faithful heart of you beloved._

_Ever thine._

_Ever mine._

_Ever ours._

_I love you, my dearest._

_Forever yours,_

_Mycroft_

 

* * *

 

 

“Sherlock why on earth are you standing near the window its bloody freezing out there. And why is it so dark in here?” John illuminated the room with a lamp, reveling a dress gown clad Sherlock, and a thrown aside laptop.

“Need you to read something.” Sherlock said, never facing John.

“Alright, what is it?” Sherlock pointed to the laptop. John shrugged off his coat and made his way to his chair. He sat down, opened the computer and began quickly reading.

 

_John,_

_I’m sorry._

_I am not sorry for protecting you though._

_However, you must know you mean a great deal to me._

_I know I have hurt you, but I try to do what is right._

_I have caused you more hurt than happiness, and for that I apologize again._

_But I intend to make it up to you._

_I love you John Watson and every day I will prove it._

_Let me prove it._

_I promise you won’t regret it._

_-SH_

John shut the laptop, sitting silently for a moment.

“Are we going to talk about this?” John questioned, his voice a bit shaky. Sherlock’s head dropped.

“Nothing to discuss.”

“Sherlock, that was a big statement. You cannot just say there is nothing else to be said about that.” The younger Holmes laughed.

“It’s simple, if you love me you say it, if not, well then we pretend this never happened.” Sherlock looked at his pointedly and John couldn’t help but to smile.

“Sherlock Holmes, you are stubborn, uncooperative and a right arse sometimes,” John smiled at Sherlock’s scowl. “But I do love you.” Sherlock’s face turned to a smile as he strode across the room, his arms enveloping John in a blink of an eye.

“And I love you.” The consulting detective whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

“Myc…” Mycroft’s euphoria came crashing down.

“Gregory, if you do not feel the same that is perfectly fine but I do wish you would say something.” Greg shook his head and Mycroft realized he was crying.

Mycroft wrapped his arms around the shorter man and pulled him into his chest.

“What ever is the matter?” Greg chuckled and looked up at him.

“You beat me to it.” Mycroft’s questioning glance was answered as Greg pulled a small, velvet box out of his pocket. Mycroft would have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

“How did you hide that from me?”

“Come on, love. I know you too well.” Greg smirked at him and Mycroft smiled back. They wrapped their arms around each other. Before long they were swaying to the tune of their own music, a ring on Mycroft’s hand and a love continuing to grow between the two of them.

 

* * *

 

 

Sherlock stared at him.

“You love me?” John smiled at him.

“Of course I love you. Thick skull and all.” They smiled at each other, tears evident in both of their eyes.

They enveloped each other in a hug, one intended to never be stopped.


End file.
